


The Vinyle Murders

by ConViceVersa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConViceVersa/pseuds/ConViceVersa
Summary: The story of everyone who died in Vinyle.Make sure to pay attention to every single word, vinyle members!
Kudos: 17





	1. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

It was a normal, tranquil day as the sun set upon the Vinyle community. Members sat and ran around, talking and messing around with each other while staff watched and made sure to keep them in check. It was the last day before all but two staff members were to leave for vacation. Lizzy and Vivvy were to stay behind, along with a few other people to help. They had been entrusted to keep over twelve hundred people safe and in check. They wouldn't lie if they were asked how they felt about the decision. They were stressed and nervous. Way too nervous for any normal person.

"This is going to be _so _stressful and horrible!" Vivvy exclaimed, wiping her head of sweat from the hot summer sun which had finally begun to set. "I am really not looking forward to the next few weeks without help from you all."__

__One of her colleagues, Kassi, laughed. "Sure sure, at least you get to have time for yourself, while I'll be stuck with all of these idiots." She pointed towards the group of staff behind them, trying to pack the three vans full of their suitcases and items they were going to take with themselves. Vivvy rolled her eyes, laughing lightly._ _

__"I wish you luck with them," she said sarcastically. Kassi pushed her shoulder a little bit in a joking manner._ _

__"Alright, whatever you say Vivvy. We'll miss you and Lizzy."_ _

__Vivvy hummed, nodding and agreeing that she'd miss them as well. The two said their goodbyes and waved each other off. The staff at the vans were fighting each other, trying to figure out where everything should be placed and how it would best fit. The bickering could be heard almost all the way across the community's living quarters. Amal and Mae were the two fighting extremely loudly, while the others tried to cool them down._ _

__"I'm just saying, Mae, maybe the bags and suitcases can go in the van the person is going to be in!" Amal shouted, gesturing to the bags that were placed on the ground in front of the van. Mae groaned, rolling her eyes and huffing._ _

__"Well then it could get over packed! If we equally distribute items in each van then it'll be much more easier!" Mae countered. Some of the staff agreed while others disagreed, wanting to have their stuff in the van they were going in. In the end, they decided on Mae's idea and equally distributed the suitcases in the vans. By the time they had finished doing that, the sun had finally disappeared and it was time for everyone to go to bed. The stars twinkled in the night sky as some slept while others messed around during the night with the fellow Vinyle community night-owls._ _

__\----_ _

__The following day, everyone saw the staff off. Inside the first van was Amal, Mae, Vicki, Euphoria, Sakura, Serena and Tyler. The van was bustling with activity and they were all joking around with each other. Amal and Mae were still bickering with each other and the others just had a good time listening to the two shoot curses and facts at each other._ _

__Inside the second van was Kai, Kyuu, Kate, Pill, Rose, Imag and Sophie. That van was a bit more quiet than the first one. Of course, the two lovebirds, Kai and Kyuu, were busy giving each other cheesy compliments while a few of them slept. Rose and Imag, though, were talking about playing video games when they reached their destination._ _

__And inside the third van was Kaley, Bri, Flo, Sweet, Lumi, Aisel, and Roni. This van was absolutely quiet. Everyone was either sleeping or listening to music on their devices. That was fine with them, though, since most of them hadn't got much sleep the previous night and wanted sleep. Or, some of them were planning somethings._ _

__There was an extra car, since they had underestimated how many people could fit in one van, too. In the car was Sandy, Kassi, Faiza, Mia, and Daisy. The five of them were busy blasting their favorite music and singing along with it. They were having so much fun even before the actual fun had began._ _

__And Jun... Jun was stuck in the back of one of the vans, but even I can't remember which van it was. But don't worry, he was going, he wasn't being left behind unfortunately._ _

__Hours passed while they were on the road to their vacation spot. They saw many sights on the way there, a bunch of them interesting while others weren't so interesting. At least it kept them all entertained for the time being._ _

__When they finally had reached their destination, they all got out and took it all in. A bunch of them were excited, whether it was playing beach volleyball or simply just lounging around and getting a break from moderating and keeping Vinyle members in-check. They all raced into the hotel they would stay at and got their rooms. There was four people to each room, except for one room where it'd keep three people since there were a total of 27 going on the trip._ _

__Pill was the first one to complain. "Ughh, I'm stuck with the horse girl?!"_ _

__Kate stuck her tongue out at her friend, taunting her which resulted in a wild goose chase in the hallways. While they were busy chasing each other, everyone went to their rooms. Sophie, Mia, and Serena had the three-person room, since they were the closest with each other. Everyone else found who they were rooming with and went back to get their luggage from the vans. While Vicki and Mae were busy getting their stuff out of the first van, Jun had fell out. He seemed mad, but the two couldn't help but laugh at him. He clenched his teeth as he stood up and dusted his shirt off._ _

__"Stop laughing! I will _kill _you!" He threatened, but the two continued laughing. After watching him storm off, they grabbed their stuff and headed back inside. And so, the day went by quickly. Everyone had fun with each other, despite the long trip there and being tired. It had seem the day went by in a blink of an eye, and they were already watching the sun set. And so, they all headed back inside and a select few decided to play Minecraft with each other before heading to sleep. Mae, Pill, Vicki, Tyler and Jun were playing with each other, just having a good time with each other.___ _

____Soon, midnight hit and they all decided to go to bed. They all head to the rooms they were assigned and went to sleep. Unfortunately, a few rooms were left unlocked. Of course, some weren't to blame because of the trust they had with each other, so why would anyone have to break into their room? When the clock struck two am, there was movement. Room 106. Inside, they had a cloth with them, and slowly found their target. They look that cloth and covered the sleeping staff's nose and mouth, preventing them from breathing. Once they had stopped breathing, the murderer moved away, satisfied. They then left the scene to go back where the originally came from... but where?_ _ _ _

____Silently, they forced the cloth over their nose and mouth, preventing them from breathing. They didn't wake up, though, so nobody would know who really did it. The innocent, sleeping person had died, and the murderer was successful. They quietly left the room and shut the door, awaiting the next morning._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____Everyone woke up to a terrifying, bloodcurdling scream. They didn't know who it had been from but they knew it wasn't anything good. Quickly, they all rushed to the scene only to find one of their own dead. Aisel collapsed onto the ground, along with Kassi covering her mouth in shock. Mae, one of their own mentors and friends laid on their bed, lifeless. Jun was next to her, trying to shake her awake, but to no avail, it didn't work._ _ _ _

____"Mae is dead... I can't tell if she died in her sleep peacefully or if she was murdered," Jun spoke quietly._ _ _ _

____"She was killed," Pill said, taking a step forward. She pointed out the cloth that laid next to the bed. "Someone suffocated her."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info;  
> Mae was rooming with Jun, Vicki, and Euphoria  
> Pay attention to who played what and what people had said and if someone may be lying.  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	2. Riddle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VMME C3 O2; Riddle

Red through and through, it has no mouth. But it eats many things; it fears _____ but not wind.

* In order to solve the blank world, you'll need to either solve this next riddle OR find it in the vinyle server!

Wash it and it isn't clean. Don't wash it and then it's clean. What am I?

* After you figure out the answer for THAT riddle, you can solve the first riddle. And then, you'll have to figure out how that ties to the murderer, whether it be its properties or something the murderer does.


	3. Second Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

"Who would've even thought of killing one of our own, Pill? She was kind and helped us, why would anyone do such a thing?!" Faiza cried out. Pill just shrugged, looking away. Neither she could believe what had happened. Who would kill one of their friends? They all had agreed to go on this vacation, had anyone agreed to go just to murder someone?

"Faiza is right, none of us could've killed her, she could've died in her sleep, what does a cloth have to do with this?" Euphoria asked, making her way over to the supposed murder weapon and picking it up. Aisel looked at everyone with fear-filled eyes.

"How can you all be so freaking CALM during something like this?! Mae is dead!" She yelled, going back into her little ball she had fallen into. Only then did everyone in the room realize what had been going on. A wave of panic fell over everyone before they were all rushing out of the room, pointing and yelling at each other. In the hallway, people stood by each other, frantically looking and yelling at others.

"It was you, Sandy!" Roni yelled at her roommate. "I swear I heard you leave the room last night!"

Sandy scoffed and shouted back. "How would I even know where Mae was rooming?! I think it was Rose!"

Rose cried out. "It is not me! I don't even know Mae that well and hold no grudges!"

Chaos and panic had took over everyone. They were scared out of their minds. None of them could ever imagine one of their friends killing another. Everyone continued to yell at each other and their voices rose, getting louder and louder each sentence. That was, when they abruptly stopped when Kai yelled over them. "That's it! I'm leave and taking my girlfriend with me. Don't talk to me or her ever again!"

She took Kyuu's hand and stormed out of the place with Kyuu behind her. The other staff members looked at each other before following, deciding they'd leave as well. But, as soon as they reached outside, they found out that the task of getting back home wouldn't be that easy. The vans were missing. Shock waved over them. The vans were there just the previous night, how could they disappear so quickly!

"What the hell?! Now I'm stuck here with a murderer!" Sweet groaned. Many others agreed too. Some were even sick to their stomach with fear. Only one person had seemed calm in the whole situation. Mia. She stepped forward and looked at them all.

"How about we all go to the cafeteria to cool down. And as much as I hate to say this, vote one of our friends exile. Meaning they will be locked in a separate room forever since the idea of killing them strikes me... uncomfortable," she said calmly. Others looked at each other and agreed. Slowly, they dragged their feet and trudged along back inside the hotel and found the cafeteria. They all sat far away from one another, not being able to trust each other.

\----

Time passed, and the whole cafeteria was in a heated debate. Jun and Tyler argued with others, saying that it had been Pill, while Pill and a few others argued that it was Flo. Even some others thought it was Amal and even Euphoria. Aisel sat in the corner of the cafeteria, too afraid to talk and still too shocked and traumatized by the sight of her own friend.

"I am just saying, Pill, it's you! How would you even know it was the cloth?!" Jun shouted and slammed the table, pushing himself up to face Pill directly.

"Mae was too young to just go ahead and die in her sleep, and she had no underlying conditions that could've killed her. There were no wounds, so it was obviously the rag, she was suffocated!" Pill argued, trying to get her point across. "And Flo was rooming in 107, which is directly across from room 106!"

"It could also be Jun too," Vicki butted in, "he did say he'd kill Mae and I yesterday." 

Jun scoffed. "That was a joke! I could never kill you!"

Bri jumped in. "Vicki has a valid point, and you knew exactly where Mae was sleeping since you were rooming with her." People agreed. Jun rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make Vicki or Euphoria innocent either!"

Tyler snickered. "I bet it's Rose," he joked. That resulted in Rose jumping up and out of her seat and over to Tyler, pinning him down and about to beat him up. Unfortunately, before she could even get the first punch in, Sophie and Serena had dragged her away and back to her seat, where she sat, glaring at Tyler angrily. She'd NEVER hurt, or even kill someone. Never.

The arguing went on and on until everyone had pinpointed it onto Flo and Pill. Mia had gone and found an empty cardboard box in the kitchen storage and brought it out along with 27 different pieces of paper and a pen. She instructed everyone to write who they thought the murderer was one by one. Everyone agreed and went up one by one as they were called. Jun and Pill were seen glaring at each other from across the cafeteria. After everyone had voted, Mia picked up the box and took out each vote one by one. Some votes were for Jun, some for Euphoria, and even for Vicki and Rose.

"Flo and Pill have the most votes. I suspect this last piece of paper will determine who's exiled," Mia said softly. Daisy shouted from the back. "Boo! Speak up!" 

Mia gave her a slight smile, tilting her head. "Why don't you shut up and listen closely? Anyways..." She took out the final piece of paper and read it. Dejectedly, she let her hands fall to her side as she said the exiled person's name. Flo was praying while Pill was looking away, suspecting that she'd be exiled. Her argument was weak and she thought nobody would believe her.

"With a total of 19 votes, since some didn't vote, the exiled will be Flo..." Mia said. Flo cried out, jumping out of her seat to go and strangle Mia, but she was held back by Amal and Kaley. She was then dragged away, to where she'd supposedly be locked away in one of the hotel rooms forever. The cafeteria was silent as Flo's screams were heard throughout the building. Roni then spoke.

"Then does that mean... nobody will be murdered anymore."

Mia sighed. "We can only hope. Since we're stuck here, let's just go and enjoy ourselves." 

Everyone looked at each other, still untrustworthy. One by one, people left, with Jun and Pill being the last to leave. They didn't speak to each other, too ashamed or embarrassed to. Some of the staff members locked each other in their rooms, still affected by the morning events while others went outside to cool off. None of them really wanted to play with each other. They couldn't just suddenly trust each other. 

The day went by slowly, others sticking by those they had decided to trust the most while others just stayed away from each other. Once came time for dinner, mostly everyone had gathered in the cafeteria. The sun was setting outside, and nobody wanted to be outside where they couldn't see anyone or anything. The only people missing were Roni, Rose, Aisel, Vicki, Sakura, Jun and Jooni. They were too shaken up to even leave their rooms... or were they?

The cafeteria had a quiet buzz in the atmosphere. Some talked to others, since they had trusted them now and others stayed away, only there to eat their dinner before going to bed for the night. Serena, Mia, and Sophie sat next to each other, discussing something they had thought about doing for the Vinyle community for awhile now. It wasn't until they realized they'd need paper to keep their idea in mind. Mia offered to go and get paper from the storage room, so she left in a hurry, careful to not disturb any of the others.

\---- 

As Mia approached the storage room, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She felt like someone had been watching her. Cautiously, she looked around as she stood in front of the door to the said room she needed to get paper from. That's when she saw eyes poking out of one room. She couldn't recognize the person at first, but they slowly revealed themselves to be Rose. Rose gave a small smile as she approached Mia.

"I'm sorry for how I acted out earlier. I didn't mean to hurt Tyler in any way, I just didn't like being blamed and I was too shaken up," she confessed quietly. Mia laughed lightheartedly.

"It's fine, sweets, we all make mistakes. But, you should go and apologize to Tyler. He's in the cafeteria at the moment if you want to."

Rose gave a kind smile and nodded, bidding her goodbye and sprinting down the hall to where Mia said Tyler would be. Mia felt at ease, relieved that nobody was going to kill her. She opened the door to the storage room and walked in. It was quiet spacey, and she could see all types of things on the shelves placed. There were fairy lights, wet floor signs, extra towels and beach balls. She scanned the room before finding where the paper was and made her way down. At the same moment, she heard the door open but payed no mind, thinking it was just someone else who came to grab something.

Unfortunately, the person who entered did grab something, but did not leave.

After Mia finally grabbed the papers, she smiled to herself. They were at the very top of the shelves and she had to grab them. Feeling accomplished, she turned to leave but was unfortunately met with something else. She couldn't see who it was, but in a flash, a string of fairy lights were wrapped around her neck and prevented her from breathing. The hold was tight and she was going red. Then purple. Then blue. The person holding the lights smirked, speaking. "See you in the afterlife, Mia."

Mia's last words were to remember. "Why would you s-" but she was cut short, as she ran out of air and slowly died. The murderer smiled to themselves, bending down and taking the ends of the string of lights and wrapping them around her now red-marked neck before plugging them in into the outlet that was right next to them. They blinked on and shined a light, warm yellow. The murderer smiled to themselves, said sorry, and left the room with Mia in it.

\----

Minutes passed, and Serena and Sophie had gotten worried. Mia had not returned back in the last ten minutes and they feared the worse. They shot out of their seats and rushed out of the cafeteria, going to look for the storage room. They found it, and slowly opened the door. It creaked open, and the two were met with a sight they never wanted to see in their life. In front of them laid Mia's lifeless body, wrapped around by glowing fairy lights. Sophie let out a scream, and those in the rooms around them hurriedly walked out. They too, were met with the unbelievable sight.

"Mia... she's dead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info;  
> Flo was sent to the second floor in room 201  
> Pay attention to where everyone was this chapter.  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	4. Riddle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VMME C4 O2; Riddle

I can be made in the morning, afternoon, or ______*. Sometimes I can be _______** and other times I can be gooey. The murderer _______*** me. What am I?

* Solve the next following riddle to get the first word.

I come after 12pm, but leave before the nighttime comes. What am I?

** Solve the next following riddle to get the second word.

From cows, I can become what everyone loves and enjoys. What am I?

*** Solve the next following riddle to get the third word

The opposite of sadness of happiness. The opposite of anger and tranquility. The opposite of disgust is ______. What am I?


	5. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

"Mia can't be dead... right? She's just wrapped in fairy lights and overly red from the heat! Haha, yea, that seems right," Aisel said quietly, trying to convince herself that this was all a fever dream. Sophie and Serena couldn't believe their eyes. Another one had died. Did they not catch the killer? Was Flo not it? Were there more than one? Thoughts materialized in their heads, taking over them. They couldn't hear the screams and yells of others.

When someone had slapped the sides of their heads to get their attention, they quickly turned around, looking to find who did that. Tyler stood there, hands on his hips, looking at them as if he was expecting something. He then spoke. "You two gonna move or am I gonna have to shove you guys out of the way?"

Sophie and Serena looked to the ground and moved out of everyone's way. They were still heartbroken that one of their own, their best friend, had died. Many staff members had rushed into the room to see Mia's lifeless body. Some of them were shocked, others tried to not show their heartbroken emotions. But alas, none of them could hold it in. Mia had been a dear friend, someone to seek refuge in, someone who was always there for others. And now, they were dead. Gone.

"She was strangled," Faiza mumbled, "you can see by the red string marks right here on her neck." She pointed, and she was right. The marks had begun to fade away, but they were there.

"I had just seen her a few minutes before this... I should've stayed with her," Rose said, feeling guilty. She could've prevented this, right?

There was a moment of silence, before a loud shriek sounded from up above. Amal sighed. "That's just Flo, going insane in Room 201."

Most of them found that joke a little funny, but it wasn't enough to lighten the mood. They were still silent again until Tyler clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of others. "We'll follow in Mia's footsteps and debate, and then vote on who we think killed her." Everyone agreed to this and walked back to the cafeteria. The cardboard box was there, and Tyler had brought the stack of paper that had laid next to Mia with him in order for everyone to cast their ballots. He set everything down, and it was eerily silent in the cafeteria.

Some people had already begun suspecting those who hadn't appeared for dinner. Like Rose and Roni and whoever else didn't show up to dinner. They had all been absent, and that pinned all the suspicion onto them. Everyone debated, holding their alibi reliable. Rose had been with Tyler, others had been in the cafeteria. That means it only could've been someone who hadn't shown up, but none of them had a clue who it would be. They just decided to vote randomly, since not much could point to everyone. This would mean that someone completely random would get chosen and locked up, just like Flo. Nobody wanted to be like Flo. Flo was a murderer, that's why they were locked up.

One by one, everyone cast their votes. Well, not everyone. Only fifteen people had voted. Others decided to sit out and not vote for anyone at all. Once everyone had stopped coming up, Tyler read aloud the votes. Some were for Sandy, others for Rose. But one person stood out among them all. Roni had gotten the most votes. She was silent. She had nothing to say.

Amal and Sweet walked over to take her up to the second floor, but once they grabbed her arms, she shoved them off and away from her. Her tone of voice was deep when she spoke. "Don't touch me, filthy rats."

She left the cafeteria followed by Amal and Sweet. The cafeteria was silent once more before someone sighed in relief. Jooni.

"Let's hope nobody else dies tonight, yea?" She said optimistically. Everyone smiled at her and agreed. But then they remembered that Mae's body was still in room 106, and it was probably rotting away. Euphoria, Vicki, and Jun looked down, not really that excited to go and sleep in their room. A few moments passed before Sophie clapped her hands and smiled. "Let's all sleep together in here! We can move the tables, bring blankets and whatnot and sleep here, that way nobody else can get killed on our watch!"

Slowly but surely, everyone agreed and went to go retrieve their stuff from their room. One by one, they all showed back up at the cafeteria with their belongings. Suitcases, bags, all of it. All of their blankets looked the same, too. They sat their stuff down and moved the tables away so they could make a sleeping space on the ground. Everyone was talking with each other. Well, mostly everyone. Kai, Kyuu, Aisel, Kassi, Kaley and Vicki weren't speaking, too nervous or off-set. They helped everyone out though, which others were thankful for. After everything had been moved, everyone set up their spots for the night.

A wave of exhaustion filled over everyone, where they were too tired to even speak to each other anymore. After Sophie thought she had counted everyone, she shut of the light and found her sleeping spot. Everyone wished each other goodnight and slowly fell asleep.

If only they noticed that neither Sweet or Amal had returned that night to the cafeteria.

\---- 

It was the middle of the night, and Sophie awoke to a horrible nightmare. It was like she was reliving Mia and Mae's deaths. She could barely take it. She didn't like this at all and was hoping that they at least fund and captured the killer. Sighing, she stood up and left the cafeteria, going to find a water fountain to get fresh, cold water from where she could calm down before heading back to sleep. She had a hard time seeing where she was going, but once she found a water fountain shining from the moonlight, she quickly made her way over and bent over, taking little sips of it. 

Another pair of footsteps were heard. Sophie looked up, but she couldn't see who the person was amid the darkness. She spoke quietly. "Hey.. what're you doing here?"

No response. They just continued making their way over to her. They stood behind her and held their hands behind their back, whistling quietly. Sophie assumed they were always waiting to get some water. Sophie looked away and bent down to get some more water, but as soon as she pushed the lever that let water come out, she was shoved into the dispenser, having water fill up her nose and mouth and falling down her throat. She tried to swallow it all, but it was nonstop. She couldn't breathe. She was _drowning _. This person was drowning her.__

__She tried to resist, but the person seemed stronger than her. And she had just woken up, her muscles and body was still aching from the lack of sleep she was getting._ _

__Her eyes rolled back, and before she knew it, she was dead. The murderer smiled, jumping up in achievement before walking away, leaving Sophie's lifeless body there to rot. As the murderer made their way back to the cafeteria, they heard someone call for them._ _

__"Hey, you!"_ _

__They sprinted down the hall and made a sharp turn into the cafeteria, finding their sleeping spot and quickly covering themselves and making them appear asleep. The person who had seen them came in, looking around, but they found nothing. Of course, that wouldn't stop them. They found the lightswitch and flicked on the lights. Everyone appeared to be asleep. Kate, Faiza, Serena, Imag, everyone. But someone was missing. Sophie was missing. They shouted at everyone, looking at them all as they woke up slowly, but afraid. Had another one died?_ _

__Sweet stood at the door, face frantic and eyes fearful._ _

__"Sophie is missing."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info;  
> Roni was sent to room 201, where Flo was.  
> You may ask Vivvy in the server for alibi hints.  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	6. WHO TOOK THE FUCKING VANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

"Sophie is... dead?" Kate asked, sitting up and rubbing her messy hair

Everyone had still been waking up at the moment this was announced. Tyler's hair was frizzled around like a bird's nest while others seemed more tame and calm. Silence had filled the room. After about half a minute had passed, fear and realization filled everyone's eyes. Another one of their own had died. And it was all their fault since they voted wrong AGAIN. 

"No no no! This can't be happening? Which one of us has a hate for the three?" Euphoria asked, a little scared.

"I don't wanna go next..." Serena mumbled, eyes brimming at the ends of her eyes, threatening to fall. Faiza rushed over to her, rubbing circles around her back. Don't worry, you're safe with me, I won't let anyone get to you."

Sweet looked around, counting everyone. Sophie was already gone, probably dead, but someone else was missing. Amal was missing. The last time she had seen Amal was when they took Roni up to room 201. Now Amal was missing...

"Amal is missing. Amal isn't in this room.. and I swear I saw the killer run into this room." Sweet looked around again, and Amal still wasn't there. That meant that they could have been the murderer. They were in the clear... for now.

Everyone slowly stood up and left the cafeteria, going to look for Sophie to see if she was possibly still alive. When Sweet directed them to the fountain, she was as cold as ice. Everyone looked down, mourning for their loss once more. After that, they headed back to the cafeteria and sat down where they were. Lumi spoke from across the room. "Should we... vote again?"

Nobody wanted to vote again, because it seemed as if their luck was horrible. Some shook their heads in disagreement while others nodded, agreeing that perhaps that the third try would be the charm. They took a vote, asking if they should vote again, and the majority won to vote on who the murderer was again. Tyler grabbed the cardboard box and paper, and everyone had a quiet debate on who they thought it was. It narrowed down to Kaley and Kate, and when they voted, only thirteen people decided to vote. The person who got the most votes was Kate, but Amal came in a close second by missing only one vote.

Sweet looked at Kate, who just sat there, appalled. She didn't want to be locked up with two murderers. She didn't. Her heart was racing and mind was pounding. She was innocent! She knew she was. She was sleeping right next to Pill and Imag, it couldn't be her. Slowly, she stood up, looking around at everyone who gave her disgusting stares. Her heart dropped, and she knew there was no convincing them anyways despite her being innocent. Sighing, she closed her eyes. And then, she began to run. She sprinted out of the cafeteria, and Sweet had been pursuing her. Everyone else got up, despite still being tired, and made an effort to go after her too.

It was no luck, she ran and ran and didn't stop. She didn't want to be locked up. Everyone was exhausted, and they couldn't move anymore. She got away and was now missing. 

\----

The following day, everyone was wary of where they walked. Some of them left the hotel building while others stayed in the cafeteria with the people they most trusted. Though, trust wouldn't last long. 

Tyler, who decided he was hungry, headed to the kitchen to look for some food. The door slammed shut automatically as he entered. Inside the place, he saw knives, foods, and other things laying around. He smiled to himself, happy that he could find at least something to eat. He walked over to the fridge and looked inside it, forgetting that he was supposedly alone. He was tuning out all other noises and humming to himself. That was, until he felt the door slam shut and lock. Someone grabbed him from behind and placed a hand over his mouth, the other hand holding a knife to his throat. In front of him stood Serena, who seemed to be facing away from. He couldn't tell who was behind them.

A quiet, feminine voice sounded right beside his ear. "Kill her, and you'll be safe."

Tyler shook his head, remaining quiet. The person brought the knife a little bit closer. He could feel the sharp, cold metal against his fragile skin.

"I said, kill her, or should I kill you instead?"

Tyler gulped. He knew he shouldn't do this. He promised to himself he'd keep anyone and everyone safe, but did that include him? He was trembling in his feet before he slowly nodded. The person smiled, handing them the knife they were holding him against, but he was quickly held again by another one. Slowly, he walked his way over to Serena, hands trembling while the person behind him held him close by their own knife. Tyler looked away, sighing.

"I'm so sorry, Serena."

She heard him, and turned around, but before she could say anything, Tyler pounced onto her, stabbing her heart and twisting the knife in the process. He had killed him, she was dead.

"Thank you, Tyler, for being such a sweetheart, now close your eyes and count to ten before opening them again, or I'll kill you next."

Tyler nodded, standing back up and leaving the knife in Serena. He closed his eyes, mentally counting. His hands held in front of him, facing upwards. He felt someone ruffle his hair at the count of five, and then the coolness of a blade on his hands at seven. The blade was pulled across his hands, and blood poured out. He held back a scream, and turned to look at the person, but they were gone before he could see them. His hands were dripping with the red fluid and he couldn't believe what they had just made him do. He was angry and he stormed out of the kitchen angrily, going to look for the person.

But, by the time he reached the cafeteria, his hands were covered in blood. Everyone turned to look at him. Jooni, Imag, Kai, Janae, everyone. They saw his bleeding hands, and their eyes widened. Aisel glared at him, angry. Aisel spoke, clenching her hands and her eyes were filled with disgust. 

"You fucking piece of shit. You murderer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info;  
> Kate has gone missing on the vacation resort.  
> 1  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	7. Double Wielding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

Tyler looked at everyone, who seemed to be either fearful of him or trying to get the furthest away from him. The blood on his hands made him seem guilty, even though he wasn't. His voice began to break as he looked at everyone.

"Guys, look, I'm not-"

"Your hands are bloody! It's you! You've been lying to us this WHOLE time!" Faiza cried out. Tyler looked over to her, his eyes desperate for them to figure out his real intention. Nobody seemed to believe him, and he knew his pleas wouldn't get through to them.

"Who did you murder now?"

"It wasn't me... but Serena died. T-the murderer held me by a knife to my throat and i-instructed me to kill her. And t-then they cut open my hands," Tyler paused, an idea sparking his mind. "If you let me wash my hands off I can show you the cuts."

Aisel huffed, crossing her arms. "Show us, then, murderer."

Tyler looked at her, thanking her, promising to pay her back. He then rushed to a water fountain (not the one Sophie died at) and washed his hands off. His hands burned a little bit from the cold sensation hitting his wound openings, but this was to clear him of being the murderer. He wasn't the one who did it. After his hands were almost spotless he ran back to the cafeteria and showed everyone the palms of his hands. They could clearly see the knife marks. After a few minutes of talking to each other, they deemed him safe for that moment.

"Should we vote again?" Jooni asked. Everyone shook their heads. 

"We need to leave instead. It's not safe," Kassi snapped. Everyone agreed and stood up. They could just walk home, despite how long it would take. They left the cafeteria and made their way to the front entrance. But, as they tried to pull the doors opened, they slowly found out that they were locked. And, considering if these doors were locked, then the emergency exits were probably locked too. A blanket of panic fell over everyone, and they all began to stress out and fall to the ground, trembling. Some were scared while others seemed to remain more calm. 

Some of them ran back to the cafeteria, while others stayed at the entrance, still too busy panicking. But, when one of those came back from the cafeteria with the box they cast their votes in, they were hesitant, but knew that this perhaps was the only way. They all took a few minutes to compose themselves, but once they did, they all began discussing who they thought it was. Some votes were for Tyler, others were for Jun, even some were for Sophie, despite her being dead.

But, in the end, Faiza had gained the most votes. She would be exiled to another room. She knew that there was no getting out of this, so she accepted her fate and went with Sweet and Euphoria to go up to her new room on the second floor. Minutes passed before the two came back, and they all headed to the cafeteria. 

\----

"And nobody should leave without a partner, do I make myself clear?" Kai asked in front of everyone. They all nodded as she finished the new set of rules she laid out. She thanked them and walked away, going to her girlfriend while everyone else looked at each other. 

Amal was still missing, and nobody knew where they went, but they didn't really trust her disappearance either.

The day went on until the time for dinner rolled around, though nobody was really hungry for dinner, considering that Serena was still in the kitchen, rotting away. Nobody had bothered to move any of the dead bodies from where they were, so there were just corpses laying around the hotel, decaying.

\----

Nighttime came, and everyone slept close and snug next to each other. This was when the murderer decided they'd strike. Well, not immediately. They waited until two people woke up, and those two unfortunately were Rose and Imag. The two were partners, and they decided that they'd go and use the restroom with each other. After the murderer was positive that they had left the cafeteria to search for the restroom, they got up and silently made their way out of the cafeteria, bringing the knife they had grabbed. They followed the two, until something every unexpected happened. One of them, Rose, was grabbed by someone else and had a knife pressed to their throat.

Imag locked eyes with Rose before fear filled them. The murderer that was following them then took this chance to grab Imag and hold the knife to his throat. The two murderers looked at each other, going wide-eyed. They were both girls... but both very different.

The one holding Rose laughed first. "I never expected you'd be one of them."

The one holding Imag chuckled. "I knew you were gonna be one of them from the start, girl. Anyways, you wanna get this over with?"

Laughter. "Gladly."

The two, on the count of three, cut the throats of Rose and Imag. The two then walked up to each other, the taller one patting the smaller one's shoulder. "It'll be nice working with you, M3."

"I can say the same with you, M1. I'll see you around."

The two parted ways and went to where the originally were.

\----

The next day, when everyone woke up, they all took notice that Imag and Rose were missing. But, this seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. The whole team assumed they were dead, but they really didn't want to get up and look around for their bodies. They couldn't take it. And so, another vote would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faiza was sent to room 202 in isolation  
> Is there two or just one? Amal is still missing  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	8. Is this where you get them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

"Well then.. who did it?" Kyuu asked, looking at everyone, expecting one of them to confess they did it. Of course, nobody spoke up. They all stayed silent. Pill, Daisy, Bri, Vicki and Euphoria all had these guilty faces, though they weren't guilty of the two murders at all. None of them were in their own belief, but others could've thought differently. Aisel crossed her arms, looking at the five who weren't looking at anything but the ground.

"Two of these five did it, we need to get two of them locked up immediately," she stated sternly. They looked up at her, eyes filling with worry and silent pleads. None of them were guilty, so why were they being accused? 

Kai countered the moderator. "And how can you be so sure?"

Aisel chuckled, walking over to one of them and pulling them up by their hair, pointing to the bags under their eyes. "They lack sleep and have guilty faces, look at the little details, and they'll help significantly."

"Aisel's right, one or two of them are the murderer," Tyler chimed in, nodding as he spoke. Kai rolled her eyes and sat back down, huffing and crossing her arms. She hated being proven wrong, but it wasn't something she could control unless she knew what she was talking about. Everyone apart the five. They continued to look down, trying the advert the gazes of their fellow peers. If they did meet their gazes, it'd feel like the same feeling like meeting their eyes with the classroom teacher. They'd be picked to present next, or in this situation, exiled next.

Tyler clapped and stood up, ruffling his hair around and making his way over to the ballot box. And then, the discussion began. This one was longer than the others. About forty-five minutes had passed before they came up with a solution. Pill and Daisy would be the ones to be locked up. They tried pleading with everyone, trying to defend themselves. They weren't guilty. Some had even began to believe them because of the tones and amount of begging and attempted convincing they were doing. Eventually, Sweet and Aisel took them up to the second floor and to room 202, where they were greeted with Faiza. They entered the room hesitantly, but eventually accepted their fate and stopped begging, entering the room.

Faiza greeted them with a cheeky smile. "I'm assuming you two are innocent?"

They both nodded, looking towards the floor in shame and regret. They should've tried to defend themselves harder. But alas, there was no getting through the group downstairs.

"I just want to go back home, you know?" Daisy, said, taking a seat on one of the four beds in the room. "What did we all do to even deserve this? Why weren't Vivvy and Lizzy involved in this? I mean, why didn't they come?"

The other two thought for a moment before Faiza snapped her fingers, smiling slightly, but it was then replaced with a frown.

"I remember Lizzy and Vivvy talking about murder... maybe it was cause Vivvy plans on doing criminology in college, but I'm not sure. Do you think they planned this?" Faiza asked. Daisy shrugged. Pill thought for a moment.

"How would they even be able to take part in these murders if they're miles away?" Daisy asked. Pill answered her question immediately, coming up with a solution.

"They had influence on the murderers. They selected them and instructed them what to do, threatening them too possibly. Saying that if they came back with one staff member alive, then they'd die too, but that's just a thought," Pill explained. The other two nodded their heads, continuing to talk in their own little room.

\----

Back down at the cafeteria, people were arguing. Sandy and Tyler were arguing, saying that they had made the wrong choice.

"Pill and Daisy are innocent, Tyler! There was no way they did it! I'm sure it was Bri and Euphoria!" Sandy argued. Bri and Euphoria whipped their heads to look at her before joining the argument. They were all fighting. Three against one. It wasn't pretty. Sandy had gotten so fed up to the point where she walked over to her sleeping area, grabbed her bag and blankets and began to leave. Tyler walked over, trying to convince her to stay, but she countered back quickly.

"I'm not going to stay with delusional people who can't see the truth. I hope you all die and rot, especially you, Jun," she spat, glaring at Jun who looked at her innocently. He hadn't even said anything, so why was he being targeted? Was he being threatened?

Sandy turned around and left the cafeteria and headed to god knows where. Everyone was quiet after that exchanged. None of them liked it, having another one of their own leave. What if she turned out to be the murderer and was just making a big scene? Nobody knew what to think at that point. All of their heads were filled with questions desperately screaming and begging for answers.

Silence filled the cafeteria throughout the day.

\---- 

Jun had left the cafeteria himself that day, just to take a walk around the hotel by himself to clear his head. He knew that this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't stand the idiocy of everyone else in the space. He walked with a beat to his humming. He felt safe, for some reason. The silence surrounded him like a protective blanket, which usually shouldn't do that. It should make you tense, right?

As he walked, he heard laughter down the hall and stopped walking. It was female laughter, and it sounded really creepy. Realll creepy. Like something from a horror movie. Slowly and quietly, he turned on his heel and slowly walked, trying to avoid making a sound. He stopped again when he heard his name.

"Where do you think you're going, Junnie?" They asked quietly before embracing him closely. Jun felt a knife against his neck, and he froze to the ground like an antarctic iceberg. They laughed quietly, pressing the knife closer.

"Y'know... this is the knife I used to kill one of those two last night. I didn't get a look at who it was, though.. shame..." they said sadly, frowning. Jun didn't say anything.

"But, ya know, it's how life works. We all die eventually, so I'm doing a favor for you all, so just go ahead and accept it," they mumbled. Jun finally mustered up the courage to talk.

"Why..?"

The murderer piped up behind him. "Hmm? Why? Because it's fun of course my Jun! You should try it with me!"

"B-but I don't want to! Murder is bad-"

"So what? We're stranded here. Oh, and if you're wondering where the Vans are, they're behind the hotel. I had Lumi move them for me and then threatened her to stay quiet. Now you're all locked in here because of me! Isn't that fun?" They said with a high-pitched laugh that hurt Jun's ears. He shook a little, and the knife was pressed down harder onto his neck, drawing blood at the tip.

"Now now, Jun, don't move, alright?" They said softly, almost too kindly. Jun gulped, nodding his head. The murderer slowly began to move the two back to the room the murderer was in earlier. Inside, there was luggage and food. Everything someone would need to survive on their own. 

"I love you, so much, so rest easy," they said almost sadly before pulling the knife and slitting Jun's throat. Jun went limp into their arms. They frowned, before grabbing some rope and nails, so then they could hang Jun's body up on the wall, star-shaped, like a trophy. Blood dripped onto the floor as they finally finished putting his body up after a long time. Sadly, they mourned Jun's death, wiping their tears with their sleeve.

"Rest well, my love."

\----

One, two, three

Two, three

Three

How many murderers are left? Time is running out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pill and Daisy were sent to room 202 with Faiza  
> Day one, day two, day three  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	9. Gamble it all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

"Jun has been missing for over two hours now... where is he?" Jooni asked, looking at everyone who were all thinking the same thing. They knew Jun had left to take a walk around the hotel by himself, but they expected him to get back quickly after he left, but seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes turned into two long hours. Everyone was worried, and were trying to convince themselves that he hadn't die and perhaps had gotten lost.

"H-he can't possibly be dead, could he? He's helped us with putting people in exile for awhile, why would he go missing now?" Sakura asked quietly, looking around at everyone. Fear filled his eyes, turning them darker than they were before. Silence filled the cafeteria as they quietly mourned their friend, assuming he was dead. Minutes passed before they all looked at each other. Like the many previous times, they were all hesitant on voting who the murderer was, but they knew it would have to be done. 

Sweet was the one to grab the box this time, and she looked at everyone dreadfully. She, as much as them, didn't want to do this. She believed that everyone was innocent. She knew that everyone was innocent, but why did they have to keep on killing each other? Who was trying to tear them apart? Who, between all of them, was trying to make them lose trust in each other?

There was a small debate, and only a few people said a few things. None of the arguments were strong and instead all weak. None of them made sense, and when it came time to vote, only four people cast their vote. One person got two votes while two others got one. All of them had lost hope. There was no point in trying anymore, was there? Were they just gambling their lives away now at this point? Nobody knew.

Sweet took a deep breath, closing her eyes and preparing herself to say the name of the person to be exiled.

"The person being exiled today is... Kyuu," she said, almost too softly for everyone to hear. Kai cried out, grabbing her girlfriend and holding her close. She wouldn't let anyone touch or hurt her, nor take her away from her.

"If you take her away from me I'll kill you all!" Kai screamed, tears streaming down her eyes. People felt guilty for taking someone's loved one away from them. They knew that this was wrong, but it was for the best of the group. Slowly, Sweet and Tyler made their way over to try and pry Kyuu away from her girlfriend, but Kai showed no mercy. She swiped and kicked at everyone and anyone who came close. She wouldn't let her girlfriend go away. Not to die alone in a random hotel room that probably smelled of cigarettes. 

Aisel had to step in and help forcefully pull the two lovers away from each other. Kai was struggling to get out of Aisel's grasp, but more members came and held her down. Kyuu looked back at her girlfriend, a small smile placed on her face as tears streamed down her soft cheeks. She reached out and closed her eyes, her mouth moving. Kai never knew what she said, but she wished that one day they would meet again and be able to know what was said that day.

\----

Sweet and Tyler finally made their way up to the second floor and to room 202. It was eerily quiet in the halls and inside the rooms, and that made the two worry. Did everyone break out or something? Slowly, Sweet took the key to room 202 and unlocked it, finding the three they had left there sitting in a circle, playing sticks. Sweet knocked lightly, and the three looked over. They frowned when they realized that another person was being added to the exile group. Their frowns grew even more when they saw it was Kyuu. They felt remorse and sad for Kai, who must've been going through a hard time.

"I'll see you guys later, not sure when. Are you all holding up? Need anything?" Sweet asked. Tyler slapped her shoulder hard, glaring at her. "Don't treat murderers kindly. I'm going, make sure they don't escape."

He shoved Kyuu inside the room before walking away. Sweet looked at them all sympathetically. They looked away from her, not wanting to talk to her at all. She gave a short, sweet smile at them all before shutting the door and locking the room once more. She leaned onto the wall next to the room, sighing. She hated this. Nobody deserved to die. People had lives to live, and with them being taken away, it pained her. Nobody deserved to let this happen.

After a few seconds of random thoughts, she pushed herself off of the wall and made her way to the elevator. Pressing the button, she waited and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Amal and Kate were still missing and she didn't really trust Aisel or Lumi at the moment. They were either being too quiet or too aggressive. Of course, she could just be paranoid, but it never was a bad thing to keep a wary eye out for others. 

The elevator dinged open, and right as the doors opened, she was shoved to the ground from behind, her head landing on the hard, metal floor of the elevator. A throbbing pain bursted throughout her skull. She even thought she saw blood pouring out of her head in front of her. Too dizzy and going through pain to pay attention, she was dragged back so her head was in between the doors of the elevator and she felt a foot on her back, holding her down. She tried to get up, but found herself in too much pain and exceptionally weak.

"Die, traitor."

She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the doors began to shut, after a few quick seconds, they met the sides of her head and crushed it into pieces. A splatter of blood covered the doors of the inside and sides of the elevator doors. The murderer let out a maniac laugh and ran away, careful to keep quiet with each step they took. Another one down, and only a few more to go. Maybe they could help their fellow murderers if they decided to. They knew that others were committing the crimes too, and knew of only one other murderer, but the other one was unbeknownst to them, and they desperately wanted to figure them out.

Well, at least Sweet was dead. They were happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu was sent to room 202 along with Pill, Daisy, and Faiza  
> 1  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	10. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

When everyone saw the terrifying sight of Sweet's head smashed, none of them had any words they could muster up. Aisel, even, almost fainted. They couldn't believe anyone could've done this. And it couldn't have been any of them, right? So it must've either been Tyler or someone on the second floor, right? Or Amal, who had gone missing? Nobody knew what to think anymore.

"I-i-i," Bri stuttered, unable to form a sentence. Nobody could even think of a single word to say about this. They didn't even know anyone that would go to this degree of killing someone, even with an elevator for crying out loud. Whoever this was, they were dirty, and everyone despised them with a burning passion. Once they found the killer, they would become the prey, and everyone else would become the predator.

"Do we... vote?" Sandy asked towards everyone. Instead, they all shook their heads. Everyone had a clear idea of who they thought it would be, and they all knew that others thought the same. Looking at each other silently, they nodded. Tyler grabbed the keys from Sweet's back pocket and unlocked room 203, an empty room. Kai and Vicki grabbed Aisel and began shoving her towards the open door Tyler so kindly held open for them. Aisel screamed, trying to resist, but it was no luck. Everyone was looking away from her, but it was not like they could trust her. Her actions were too suspicious. 

Though, it wasn't like she committed this murder anyways. She was in the cafeteria the whole time this happened. The most logical reason was to exile Tyler, right?

Aisel was shoved onto the floor in room 203 and the door was quickly shut and locked harshly. Everyone hoped this would be the last time, but little did they know, it wouldn't be.

\----

None of the bodies had been disposed of since they had arrived at the vacation resort, and so they all planned that today they'd take all the bodies to the storage room, where Mia's body laid, strung around by fairy lights. And so, everyone played their part in moving the body back to the storage room. Inside, they all took a minute of silence to mourn the bodies. Even some people cried silently, like Lumi and Bri. They couldn't take this anymore. They hated playing this wretched game. Why? Why were they being put through this? Was it a test? Who could even think about murdering others for fun or for sport? This wasn't the hunger games!

They all headed back to the cafeteria in silence. They smelled of dirt and sweat, since none of them had bothered taking a shower recently. Of course, nobody cared. In fact, you could compare them to the equivalent of a decomposing body, dirty and smelling of rotten flesh getting eaten away by flies and other insects. 

Inside the cafeteria, they spoke quietly towards each other, though most of the words were prayers for either them or others to stay safe, but there was no point. It wasn't like anyone would hear them, right?

Later that day, Sandy had gone to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. She went along with Bri, who just wanted to be with somebody. They held a light conversation, joking about the 'good ol days' at the Vinyle community and how they'd never see anyone there again. Of course, it was a dark joke, but it lightened the mood between the two. 

They found the container of water and poured each other a glass. Clinking their drinks together, they drank away their sorrows with water that tasted kind of funky. After they finished their drinks, their stomachs felt sick, and Bri immediately threw up onto the ground as she set her glass down. The two had been poisoned. Sandy, too, began to through up. It came to the point where they were throwing up non-stop. Bri, unfortunately choked on her puke as it came up, and that's how she fell to the ground, mouth foaming white before she died. Sandy, on the other hand, tried to reach the door, but was too late. She fell to the ground too, reaching out to the door that was only centimetres away.

The door opened, and Sandy looked up as her mouth began to foam. There stood who she assumed the murderer.

Her last words consisted of this;

"I knew it was you, ..."

The poison killed her before she could say the name of the murderer. The murderer just looked down at her darkly, not muttering a word. Two more down, and only nine more to go. Time was ticking close, and it wouldn't be long until everyone was either killed or exiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisel was sent to room 203  
> 1  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	11. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

The following day, when everyone had gathered in the kitchen for breakfast that morning, when they saw Sandy and Bri's lifeless bodies lying on the floor, their appetite was immediately lost. Nobody knew what to think, and nobody knew who could've done this. First of all, who the HELL had poison with them? Who would even bring it? This was confusing from their perspective, since they couldn't find any evidence unless they searched everyone's bags, and nobody wanted to invade anyone's privacy.

But, of course, this was someone's MURDER we were talking about, so they needed to do this in order to find the person. They all quickly made their way back to the cafeteria and began searching other's bags while they yelled at each other. Lumi, who seemed really worried, grabbed her bag and held it close. When it came down to her, she wouldn't let anyone search it. Tyler was the first one to vote for her, and everyone else did too. It was a quick vote, but by the way she was acting, they knew something was up.

There were some important things in that bag of hers, like four keys leading to who knows where. Maybe the lost vans, or maybe to unlocking the doors in the hotel. Euphoria and Tyler, along with everyone else, dragged her up to the second floor and locked her in room 203, where Aisel resided. When they opened the door, Aisel was shouting at them, threatening them. But, alas, her words meant nothing to them. They slammed the door shut once they saw her about to make a break for it, locking it with such speed that some people would think that they were God.

They all left back for the cafeteria, where they resided the whole rest of the day, occasionally speaking to each other.

A few of them sat next to the vents in the room, like Sakura and Kassi, but they didn't mind, since it was cooling them off. It was extremely hot that day, since it was basically mid-summer, and they were afraid of passing out from heat exhaustion. It did, eventually, began to smell funky around the vents, but the two stayed where they were, cooling off from the mad summer heat.

Nobody took notice of the thin, white smoke coming out of the vents, for they were all too busy resting, talking, or looking away from the vents. Eventually, the smoke got thick, and started gaining the attention of others. They warned Kassi and Sakura to move away for their own safety. Kassi moved away almost immediately, a little spooked from what seemed to be fog, but Sakura did not move. He was asleep. The smoke flowed over near everyone else, and they really did see that it was heavy, thick fog, but from where? And how was it being produced? They began to worry even more when it started filling up the room. They all panicked and tried to warn Sakura from afar, not wanting to get too close to the ventilation, but they had no luck.

The fog covered the whole room, and it became to thick for anyone to see anything. They couldn't see Sakura anymore, matter of fact, they couldn't even see a few inches in front of them. That's how thick the fog was.

They heard something metal fall onto the ground, producing a loud bang and uncomfortable sound of ringing in their ears. And then they heard a scream and a high-pitched laugh. The fog began to clear out, and they saw red flowing onto the ground near where Sakura was supposedly at. Once all of the fog had left or evaporated out of the room, they got a clear look at the knife pushed into Sakura's heart. The knife had been twisted too. Everyone was shocked and glued to the ground. The vent hatch next to him too was opened and on the ground. Had the murderer climbed through there?

\----

A few minutes later, after they had cleaned up Sakura's body, they looked around at each other. It had only been a few hours since they locked Lumi up, and they didn't want to lock another person up so soon.

They stood their in silence for a few minutes, but not for long. At the front doors that lead to the cafeteria stood a person they hadn't seen in awhile. They seemed drained and near-death. Their skeleton frame was pressed against their skin, and you could see their cheekbones clearly. They were covered in ash and soot, too.

"Hi-" they coughed before falling to the ground, passing out. 

There, Amal laid in front of them. Had Amal been the murderer or was one who survived being murdered? Well, that's up to you all to decide. If you choose correctly, you'll get an answer that may or may not help, but if you choose wrongly, then you'll either win, or get killed. Good luck, Vinyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumi was sent to room 203 along with Aisel  
> 1  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	12. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders of Vinyle.  
> Members, who do you think committed the crime? Make sure to check at the end of each chapter at notes for information!

Kai wasn't there when Amal arrived back. She had been looking out the front doors at the thunderstorm raging on outside the hotel. She wanted to go back out there, to explore and have fun again. But instead, she was stuck here. She couldn't leave. She was locked inside. No, they were ALL locked inside. None of them could leave the place and were forced to play this game that only the murderer was having fun with. Everyone else, though, was dreading the next death. All of them were scared, scared that they'd come next. 

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, seeing someone she hadn't seen in a long time. They held their hands behind their back, looking terribly ill and/or horribly dehydrated. Their hair didn't glow as it used to, and their eyes were vague. 

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Kai said softly. They looked at them before rushing up to them, pinning them against the door. Kai thought wrong. They were extremely healthy and just probably very dirty.

"Wh-what are you doing? A-a-are you..?"

They nodded, not uttering a single word. A knife was brought out from behind their back and pointed at Kai's left eye. They moved quickly and stabbed the eye, and Kai blanked out. She was being murdered. She couldn't scream, knowing that if she did, everyone else would be killed, no doubt. The killer didn't say a thing before pulling the knife out of the eye and then moving it to their heart. But, before they took Kai's life, they looked up at her, eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry, please, save me."

They stabbed Kai's heart, twisting the knife slowly. Kai was confused by their words. They didn't know what they meant. Kai didn't want to save them, though, she just wanted to know what forced or motivated them to do this. She smiled as she felt her life slip away. At least, soon, she'd be able to see her Kyuu on the other side. That made this death all the accepting for her. 

The murderer stepped back, looking at the bloody mess of Kai's body. Tears slipped out of her eyes. She never wanted to do this. She knew that she had a choice, but she had been threatened. Chosen. And she knew that, if she didn't oblige, she'd die next.

Fuck the person who did this to her and the two others. Fuck ********.

\----

Amal had finally woken back up from being passed out. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was getting either death or sympathetic stares from those around her. She was still covered in ash and soot, but those around her didn't know that she had almost been burned alive. She, too, smelled of gasoline, but that was slowly fading away.

"Guys-"

"Quiet, killer. Where have you been all this time?" Tyler asked, crossing his arms. Amal looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"Tyler, I've missed you so much-"

"Cut the bullshit!" He shouted, making everyone flinch around him. "Where have you been?"

Amal felt tears sting and brim her eyes. She sucked in a breath and looked at everyone.

"I was almost burned alive by someone..."

Silence filled the room. That was, until Vicki took her thumb and dragged it across the black space on Amal's cheek. She then stuck out her tongue and licked her thumb. She immediately spat out what she consumed and coughed a little.

"It's ash, I don't think she's lying."

Tyler looked at Vicki before nodding. He took the rope around Amal's wrists and untied them. Almost immediately everyone gathered around and hugged Amal tightly, whispering words of sympathy and worry. They had all been worrying about her silently. They had missed her humor and overall presence. Amal smiled and spoke softly at everyone, trying to catch up with each one of them as quick as she could. Tyler coughed behind them, arms still crossed. 

"So, Amal, who attempted to kill you?"

Amal sighed, looking at everyone as she thought. "It was a female... she spoke about Vivvy and Lizzy back at camp and two others... Pill and Roni."

"Those two are locked up..." Kassi said quietly. Amal nodded.

"I can't remember much but..." Amal guided her eyes over to Euphoria. "It was you... I'm sure of it." Though she wasn't really sure.

Silence filled the room before Euphoria started laughing maniacally as a coping mechanism. Everyone jumped to action and grabbed Euphoria, who resisted greatly. She was taken to the second floor, like all other times, and put in room 204 alone. If she was the last murderer, then this would be the last time, right?

You all chose wrong. You have a few days left. Think quickly, for M3 is coming for you all, and they're thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amal had been burned, and you saved them. Good job.  
> Euphoria was sent to room 204.  
> Clues will be spread around the Vinyle server in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.


	13. Last Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. Last vote tonight. Good luck.

Once upon a time there were three people who lived alone in a locked hotel. Jooni, Kassi, and Vicki. There, they worked for the owner of the place and gave rooms for those in need of a place to stay. In exchange, the owner would let them live there, too. But, if one of them failed to complete their task, they'd be exterminated. 

Over the months of them working there, they watched their friends around them die in some of the most cruelest ways. Whether it be strangling, poisoning, or getting stabbed, every one of their friends had a dreadful fate. Sometimes, they wondered why they didn't leave, but the answer was simple. They were puppets of a game, and the front doors they could look out everyday to see the shining sun, were locked. This was routine. Wake up, get the hotel ready for the day, work, clean up, and head to bed. Repeat. If they failed to do any of those things, they'd be slaughtered immediately.

And so... they devised a plan. They had no recollection of who the supposed 'owner' was, but they were going to figure it out and free themselves.

\----

After they had locked Euphoria up, separated for awhile, and then found Kai's body near the entrance, it had been time for another vote. Tyler, Amal, and the rest of them had to vote. It was a quick and random vote, since there was little to no evidence against anyone. In the end, Kaley was voted out and took to the second floor, where she was put into room 209, far from the others and alone. Even if she wasn't the murderer, they all decided she needed to be alone, just for fun and/or to process what had just happened to her. Everyone left the second floor and headed back down to the cafeteria, where Amal had stayed since she was still recovering. But, when they arrived back, they were frozen in their tracks.

Amal had been sprawled out on the floor, not breathing. There was vomit a few feet away from her, so she could've either been poisoned or died from the amount of ash and smoke she had inhaled when she was almost burned alive. Everyone rushed over to her side, some even crying like Kassi. Jooni felt sick and Vicki didn't even know what to think, but at least their friend partially hadn't been murdered and died a calm death here. They all calmed down and took her body to the storage room where everyone else laid. It was quiet as they mourned everyone, but at least, hopefully, this would be the last time any of this happened.

They went back to the cafeteria and all sat in a circle. They talked quietly with each other, praying, hoping that this was all over, but they could only find out when the night came.

The lights flicked out after another prayer.

Doors slammed. Locked.

They were locked inside in the dark. Was this a prank? Or were they all about to be slaughtered?

Laughing, giggling. It was coming closer.

And then it stopped.

Silence filled the cafeteria, and they could only hear the sounds of their short, fragile breaths. They didn't move from their spots, afraid that if they did, their next step would be their last. And then they heard a gunshot. Tyler yelled, and said that he had been shot, but his words were cut short when another shot was fired against him. Everyone else was quiet. They were frozen.

"Let's play some Russian Roulette, shall we?" Let's have some fun in your final moments..."

\----

Short and sweet, this chapter was.

You have until 9pm EST to vote for the murderer on the google form. But, you'll have intervals this time.

At around 12pm EST, the person who has the most votes will be shot and killed. The same will happen around 4:30pm EST. If you fail to catch the murderer after two people are killed, then you lose. 

Lizzy and I wish you good luck. Let's have some fun.


	14. Free At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations.

When stars burn out, where do they go? Some theorize that every time a star burns out, a person dies on Earth and replaces that star, looking down on their loved ones. So many stars must've been replaced these past days at the horrific hotel. Only three had survived til the very end, while others were exiled or murdered. Now, those three stood in a dark room, with a gun ready to shoot and fire at them all.

"One... two... three!"

The click of the gun was heard, but there was no shot. The murderer whined. It was a female, that was for sure.

"Pity... how about I make one of you guys do it? Like how Pill made Tyler kill Serena, hmm?" They asked enthusiastically. They couldn't see each other, but they knew none of the few had moved. And, if they decided to shoot one of their own, they'd be guilty forever.

Kassi felt someone grab her hand and bring it up. She felt the coldness of the pistol being placed in her hands. And then the gun was being aimed to whoever was in front of her, which had been Jooni. She panicked, trying to resist, but the murderer was just giggling in her ear as she raised the weapon. They stopped when Kassi assumed the gun was pointing to Jooni's head. Kassi held her breath, feeling the fingers of the murder guide hers over the trigger.

"P-please! No, don't make me do this! We don't deserve it!"

"Really? Wow... maybe you don't," they paused and made everyone think they were considering stopping, but that was not the case. They heard laughter and the murderer bent her back, laughing with her whole body. "Why would I stop when I've killed so many of you?!"

There was no point anymore. Kassi began to cry. Jooni and Vicki were also trying to keep themselves together, but it was no help. They cried too, and sobs filled the cafeteria. The murderer hated it and forced Kassi to pull the trigger, but it didn't happen. Kassi resisted. She threw herself back and the two fell to the ground. Vicki and Jooni didn't know what was going on, but they heard the gun hit the floor and slide away. Kassi was trying to overpower the murderer.

"V-vicki go turn on the lights!" Jooni said, ushering the girl next to her. Vicki pulled herself together and tried to navigate herself through the pitch black cafeteria. Terrifying seconds passed as Kassi and the murderer struggled and went at each other while Vicki tried to find the light switch.

The lights flickered on, and everyone froze. Kassi, Vicki, and Jooni got a good look at the murderer this time. The murderer, too, was frozen but looked angrily at everyone.

"Fuck you all," Kate spat, looking at everyone with such hatred someone wouldn't be able to believe if you told them the amount you saw. Everyone was quiet until Kate had sprawled up from under Kassi and grabbed the gun, pointing it at them all. She then began to fire. Everyone ducked, avoiding the bullets until they ran out. Kate was shocked. She had missed them all. She screamed out in frustration and tossed the gun away, grabbing the knife from her back pocket and lunged at Jooni. Jooni and her fell to the ground, struggling to either kill or stay alive.

But, it stopped when Kate felt something hit the back of her head.

A knife was thrown into her head by one of the others behind her. Her hair began to stain red and blood oozed out of the back of her skull. She froze and laughed lightly, letting go of the knife she was holding and trying to turn around too look at everyone else. 

"I... will... be back-"

She collapsed onto Jooni, who immediately shoved the dead body off of her. The three were deadpanned, frozen in place. They didn't know what to think, but they knew that it was finally over. They stood there for a minute or two before looking at each other. Slowly, they gathered their things in a single bag before heading to the kitchen and grabbing some food. They'd walk back to the Vinyle Community and live out their days.

They made it to the front of the hotel and looked around. Vicki tried opening the doors, but they were still locked. Kassi sighed, kicking the door open and breaking the lock. The three walked out, and never looked back. They never bothered to go back to the exiled rooms. They couldn't care about those people anymore, for all they knew they could be killed the moment they opened the door. They only had to worry about themselves. 

Still, as they began their long journey back to the community, they wondered why Kate had said she'd be back.

Would they come back..?

No no, they couldn't. Everyone was dead or locked up and would die. There was no way anyone would come back. It was impossible.

But... would it really be?


End file.
